


SasoDeiWeek2020

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Some Humor, Some Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Сборник коротких драбблов на неделю СасоДей. Разнообразные ау, разбавленные милотой, может быть, немного драмы и ангста, но я хочу сделать эту неделю особенной и тёплой для себя. Да здравствует СасоДей!
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 17





	1. Day I. Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю СасоДей и ухожу в адский флаффный неканон. Посвящается одному моему данне, который почти наверняка это не прочтёт, но в какой-то момент сильно повлиял на мою жизнь. Я очень благодарен.

У Дейдары к Сасори чувства. 

Дейдаре скоро десять, он на мир смотрит чистыми-чистыми синими-синими глазами и думает, что чувства — это вполне неплохо, они яркие, как огонь, о них, наверное, можно было бы греть руки. 

Дейдара рисует рты на ладонях косметическим карандашом, позаимствованным у кого-то из девочек постарше — ему всё время кажется, что карандаш космический, наверное, оболочка сделана на Венере — лазает по деревьям лучше любой белки и уж точно лучше любого мальчишки во дворе, а ещё умеет заразительно смеяться.

На его смех отзываются все, кроме Сасори.

У Дейдары к Сасори чувства, ещё бы уметь как-то их выразить. Сасори тихий, но это тихость маленького зверька, причём отнюдь не домашнего: не знаешь, руку ли откусит или дастся погладить. Дейдара надеется на второе.

Это в мультфильмах всё бывает легко и славно-ванильно, а Дейдара мультфильмам верить потихоньку разучивается. Да и в мультфильмах обычно фигурируют девочки, а Сасори, в конце концов, на девочку не очень-то похож.

В светлой — отнюдь не во всех смыслах — голове Дейдары возникает по-дурацки гениальная мысль. Если принести Сасори букет цветов, он уж точно не обидится, верно? К тому же, девочкам ведь дарят цветы. Почему бы ему и не подарить цветы Сасори?

В стиле Дейдары было бы скорее дёрнуть за косичку, но даже если исхитриться и попытаться дёрнуть за волосы Сасори — есть риск остаться без пальцев, а то и без всей руки.

Букет — в этом Дейдара уверен — должен быть настоящий. Живой. Нарвать недалеко от дороги только-только начинающих пробиваться одуванчиков, приправить ромашками и украсить утащенными у соседки фиалками оказывается несложно, разве что соседка чуть-чуть его не поймала. Букет получается смешной и взъерошенный, но почему-то очень-очень подходящий Дейдаре. 

Одуванчики похожи на солнце, ромашки — на ласку, что дарит тебе тот, кого любишь, фиалки — на лето, как у Брэдбери, Дейдара не читал Брэдбери и не знает, что из одуванчиков можно делать вино, но что-то подобное ощущает.

Сасори держит букет в руках и улыбается, улыбается-улыбается-улыбается, одними уголками губ и как-то немного нервно, но улыбается — Дейдара весь мир бы отдал за эту улыбку.

— Дейдара, — говорит Сасори, и от чуткого слуха Дейдары не укрывается лёгкая картавость на «ра», звучит это мило и тепло, настолько тепло, что Дейдара не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— М-м? — заливистое, весёлое «м-м», что никчёмней и веселее любого смеха.

— У меня аллергия на одуванчики.

Последняя фраза звучит быстро и отрывисто, и на миг Дейдаре кажется, что сейчас Сасори отбросит букет в сторону и уйдёт, а Дейдара тогда не заплачет, нет-нет, такие, как он, не плачут, но чувствовать себя будет хуже облитой водой дворовой кошки.

«Апчхи» — раздаётся тихо и как-то смешно, и кончик носа Сасори испачкан в жёлтой одуванчиковой пыльце, и эти дурацкие маленькие цветы прижаты к его плечу, и Сасори всё равно улыбается.

Дейдара улыбается в ответ, думая, что всё получилось не так, как ему хотелось, но, может быть, это даже к лучшему. 

Висящее в небе, словно на ниточке подвешенное солнце больше всего похоже на большой одуванчик.


	2. Day II. Postapocalypse!AU.

— Не отставай, — дёргает головой Сасори, пока Дейдара беспардонно обшаривает чей-то рюкзак. 

Рюкзак лежит на дороге, весь в пыли, но такого ярко-голубого цвета, что позавидовало бы небо.

Кто бы ни был хозяин этого рюкзака, его рядом нет — неудивительно. Ярко-голубой цвет — отличная мишень, а может быть, владелец просто быстро ушёл, и что его прогнало, неизвестно.

— Ему уже ни к чему, а нам может пригодиться! — совершенно по-детски топает ногой Дейдара, но устремляется за Сасори. — Да и всё равно там ничего нет, м-м. 

— Вообще ничего? — приподнимает бровь Сасори и внимательно смотрит на Дейдару. Словно игрок в какую-нибудь компьютерную игрушку, Дейдара обшаривал буквально всё на своём пути, вплоть до птичьих гнёзд, и обшаривал с завидным упорством, несмотря на оклики Сасори.

И что-то да находилось. Но, видимо, не в этот раз, и хотя ситуация не критическая: в их рюкзаке лежит пачка консервов и бутылка воды, а ещё зажигалка — всё равно становится немного обидно.

— Не нравится мне это место, — делится эмоциями Дейдара, а Сасори лишь отмахивается: они путешествуют уже много времени, в основном пешком, хоть и несколько раз находили потрёпанные, но всё же рабочие автомобили, и могут сказать, что привыкли к такой жизни.

Ни зомби, ни ядерной войны, ничего, что было в низкобюджетных фильмах ужасов — просто в один момент природа решила, что хватит с неё унижений от человечества, и быстро захватила города. Кажется, всё началось с Нью-Йорка, но Сасори уже даже не помнит: большинство городов покрылись зеленью, и лишь на редких кошках и собаках остался ошейник. Природа не стала громкой убийцей, цунами и землетрясения накрывали разве что отдельные участки — она убила тишиной.

И день, и лето, и они уже даже пережили зиму — на удивление тёплую — и Дейдара, в прошлом пиротехник и по совместительству художник, стал спутником Сасори, который о своём прошлом молчит.

Место, в которое они пришли, даже городком назвать нельзя — скорее даже небольшое село с супермаркетом. Дейдара кидает взгляд на вывеску и пустые стёкла: в супермаркетах чаще всего попадалось что-то интересное или просто полезное.

Сасори уверенно шагает вперёд, словно знает, куда идти.

— Ты когда-то был здесь? — с лёгкой неуверенностью и даже неверием спрашивает Дейдара: как бы он ни пытался скрыть, ему не по себе. 

Сасори мотает головой — нет.

Здание, к которому они приходят, возвышается над тем, что осталось от остальных домов. Дейдара замечает крест на верхушке — церковь. Точнее, когда-то было церковью, а теперь осталась слегка покосившаяся крыша да распахнутые окна.

— Смотри, — говорит Сасори.

Только потом Дейдара замечает стену. 

Она не такая уж большая, но явно крепкая. Не бетон, но близкий к этому материал, явно неподходящий для церкви, но подходящий для кое-чего другого.

Надписи. Много надписей. Дейдара замечает баллончики из-под граффити, валяющиеся неподалёку — видимо, в том супермаркете, который они прошли, такие продавались ещё до катастрофы — но скользит по ним лишь краем взгляда.

«Дороти, я жив, со мной всё хорошо». И дата. 

«Здесь безопасно».

«День 313. Я всё ещё жива!». 

Дейдаре кажется, что здесь тысяча надписей, тысяча тысяч записок, посланий, отметок, которые несутся, словно бумажные кораблики весной по реке, вот только это река времени с холодным течением, но кораблики пока ещё не тонут.

Сасори молчит, после чего кивает, в безмолвном жесте выражая то ли почтение всем этим неведомым людям, большинства из которых, может быть, уже и в живых нет, то ли своё понимание, то ли ещё что-то столь же неведомое Дейдаре.

Его спутник отправляется обратно к супермаркету, а Дейдара поднимает с земли баллончик ярко-бериллового оттенка. Один из его любимых цветов — наравне с огненно-жёлтым и бешено-голубым.

Он колеблется всего пару мгновений, почему-то вспоминая, как в детстве обожал бегать на заброшки, лишь бы порисовать там немного граффити из купленного на отложенные карманные деньги баллончика. Граффити рано или поздно скрывались под тонной других таких же, и тогда не привыкший сдаваться Дейдара яростно обновлял их.

Краска ложится на стену со звонким «пшш!». Не надпись и не послание — лишь знак сердца остаётся на стене ярким оттенком берилла. 

Дейдара на мгновение замирает, вдыхая жаркий дневной воздух этого маленького городка с теперь уже никому не известным названием, в воздухе перемешивается яркий запах краски и самой жизни, той жизни, которую никогда и никому не загубить.

И идёт за Сасори.


	3. Day III. Love-hate.

— Нахуй пошёл, — раздражённо шипит Дейдара, борясь с желанием вцепиться Сасори в лицо. 

Если он вцепится своими острыми ноготками, то оцарапает щёки, кончик носа, будет целиться в глаза, и, может быть, даже успеет всерьёз оцарапать, а потом Сасори заломит ему руку и с какой-то болезненной нежностью погладит по щеке, он всегда гладит Дейдару по щеке перед тем, как отвесить пощёчину. 

Дейдара не боится боли, он тысячу тысяч раз ввязывался в дворовые драки и выходил победителем по крайней мере из половины, но пощёчины от Сасори звучат скорее обидно, а обида для Дейдары горче любой боли. 

Они с Сасори снимают квартиру где-то на задворках города — район достаточно благополучный, да и метро недалеко — иногда вступают в перепалки, иногда целуются до покрасневших губ, а иногда просто живут. Дейдара привык к тому, что от Сасори пахнет красками и немного химикатами, Сасори привык к тому, что из комнаты Дейдары регулярно разносятся полухлопки-полувзрывы, но конфликты рано или поздно становятся неизбежными.

Дейдара со злобой думает, что с Сасори станется расписание составить: понедельник — уборка комнаты, вторник — учёба, среда — ссора с Дейдарой. Чёртов Сасори. Чёртов идеальный-с-иголочки-грёбаный-по-кукольному-красивый Сасори.

— Я сказал, нахуй пошёл! — взрывается Дейдара, взбешённый тем, как Сасори в безмолвном спокойствии смотрит на него и лишь улыбается одними уголками губ, но даже в этой улыбке сквозит блядское издевательство.

Дейдара всё-таки бросается вперёд — золотым вихрем, тайфуном, ураганом, жёлтый пшеничный хвост волос ударяет по щекам, и Дейдара скалится, безумный в своём бешенстве.

Он не понимает, что именно происходит, но почему-то в следующие три секунды он оказывается на кровати, и Сасори седлает его бёдра, тонкие почти холодные пальцы запуская в жёсткие, иссушенные солнцем золотые волосы.

Сасори наклоняется к его лицу поближе, выдыхая в тонкие, искусанные и обветренные губы:

— Замолчи, — и в голосе сквозит такая симфония оттенков, что Дейдара почти по-детски удивлённо смотрит на Сасори: даже он не может понять, чего в этой симфонии больше, нежности или жестокости.

Правда в том, что нежность Сасори болезненна, словно скальпель, вскрывающий живую кожу, а жестокость Дейдары идеальна в своём безумии.

Вместо пощёчины Сасори гладит Дейдару по щеке кончиками пальцев — тот, бесёнок, пытается сначала вырваться, потом подразниться, и выглядит это, чёрт возьми, горячо.

Сасори его целует — и Дейдара тут же подаётся навстречу, в тщетной попытке пытается перехватить инициативу, но Сасори не позволяет, теперь просто-напросто вдавливая Дейдару в постель, а тот даже практически не против, лишь выгибается в пояснице, как кошка или заправский гимнаст, и довольно жмурится.

Их ссоры в большинстве случаев заканчиваются постелью, потому что надо ведь как-то снимать напряжение, особенно если между ними чуть ли не воздух трещит от электричества.

Дейдара откидывает голову назад и красиво стонет — не как в дешёвой порнушке, а скорее как в эротических фильмах, бюджет которых превышает бюджет какого-нибудь маленького городка, и Сасори улыбается, глядя на него. 

Ночь будет долгой.


	4. Day V. Soulmate!AU.

У Сасори на плече — первая записка. Всего три слова: «на девчонку похож!». С тех пор Сасори, которому семь, знает: его соулмейт определённо мальчик, раз «похож», но похож на девочку. Долго пытается понять, почему именно так — может быть, у него длинные волосы? Или он очень худой и костлявый? Или просто носит странную одежду? Додумать ничего не выходит, и Сасори раздражённо выдыхает — он не любит, когда у него что-то не получается.

У Дейдары на руке не-перманентным маркером нарисован рот, а всё запястье, словно змея, обвивает надпись: «он очень-очень странный». С тех пор Дейдара, которому шесть, знает: его соулмейт очень-очень странный, — а больше ничего не знает, да больше ничего и не требуется.

Записки появляются в самых неожиданных местах, от «хочу с ним дружить» вокруг шеи, не как верёвка, а скорее как ожерелье, до «пусть отойдёт от меня подальше» на середине бёдер, впрочем, последнее Дейдара успешно скрывает рваными джинсами. Иногда они пропадают сами — Сасори тщетно искал появившееся всего на сутки на запястье «горячий», — но их никогда ничем не получается смыть: Дейдара потратил три часа в ванной и одну мочалку на то, чтобы оттереть с ключиц «лучший ученик, но пугающий до одури».

Записок много. Они накладываются друг на друга, чернильными каплями остаются на коже, переслаиваются, как коржи в каком-нибудь «Наполеоне», но ни Сасори, ни Дейдара не могут узнать имена друг друга, хоть это и негласный закон Вселенной — в твоих записках может быть всё что угодно, но не имя, ищи своего соулмейта сам и понадейся на беспечную госпожу Удачу.

Сасори усердно учится в университете, засыпает ночами над книгами и конспектами, носит одежду, что слегка-слегка ему велика — под одеждой множество слов, от «безумец» до «чтоб его», но самая ценная записка почему-то на плече, та самая, из семи-звонких-лет, «на девчонку похож!», она так и не смылась за долгие-долгие годы.

Заходя в кофейню — в торговом центре и со смешным названием «У Эльзы» — Сасори не ожидает ничего большего, чем двойной эспрессо без сахара, ну, может быть, ещё с мускатным орехом. Где-то в стороне о чём-то шушукаются две девушки, провожая Сасори взглядом, из соседнего кафе-бара доносится оживлённый спор, торговый центр живёт своей жизнью.

В коротком ожидании своего двойного эспрессо без сахара Сасори обращает внимание на ещё одного человека, появившегося словно из ниоткуда. Золотая бестия, жёлтая лисица или даже юный дракон с синими, как самое яркое в жизни небо, глазами, такими, что при одном взгляде на этого юношу Сасори вспоминает легенду о Медее. 

Юноша ведёт себя так, словно ничего такого не происходит, и заказывает что-то неприлично сладкое и наверняка ещё с сиропом и шапкой взбитых сливок, Сасори даже не замечая. Сасори, наверное, следует забрать свой заказ и уйти, да и кто он, чтобы засматриваться на мимо проходящих красивых людей, но этот парень чисто эстетически — невероятен.

— Как вас зовут? — осведомляется бариста, чутким слухом Сасори ощущает этот разговор как в замедленной съёмке.

— Дейдара, — весело улыбается парень, откидывая с лица прядь неприлично длинных золотых волос.

— Вы— 

— Я парень, — прерывает предыдущую фразу Дейдара, в голосе сквозит лёгкое раздражение, поэтому бариста поспешно кивает.

Сасори, если честно, не до этого.

Очередная записка жжёт кожу, как от крапивы в детстве, такого никогда раньше не было, и до Сасори наконец-то доходит. «Но он и вправду очень похож на девушку…».

Три. Два. Один.

Сасори делает шаг вперёд. Бесцеремонно одёрнуть это воплощение огненного вихря не получается — Дейдара оборачивается сам.

Поднимает руку ладонью к Сасори: всю ладонь, от пальцев до запястья, обвивает цепочка из одного слова: «красивый».

«красивый, красивый, красивый, красивыйкрасивыйкрасивый».

Сасори улыбается.

Дейдара — смеётся.

Смех разносится по всей кофейне, звонким колокольчиком отдаётся в тонком слухе, а затем взмывает в небеса яркой птицей, чтобы рассеяться среди облаков.

Спустя неделю они вернутся в эту кофейню уже вдвоём, спустя месяц привыкнут к утренним поцелуям и редким ссорам, спустя год — никто не знает, что будет спустя год, включая этих глупых влюблённых детей.


End file.
